From a Table Away
by Alltheabove
Summary: She saw it all, from a table away.


**From a Table Away  
One-Shot**

"Tell me about this new boy that you've been ranting and raving about to Taylor for the past two weeks," Demi grins wildly, a smile forming on her face as she looks up at her best friend, Miley. Miley blushes a bright red and allows her fingers to play with the stem of her champagne glass.

"He's wonderful, I know it sounds cheesy and like one of those sappy love movies but I've never felt like this before. He's amazing, anything a girl could ask for," Miley gushes, dreaming up his perfect face in her mind, biting on her lip.

"So, he's a keeper?" Demi asks, taking a sip of her wine.

"Well, yeah, but there's one little problem at this point… He's married," Miley announces, a nervous facial expression growing, terrified to see Demi's reaction. Demi immediately puts down her wine glass and looks at Miley with wide eyes.

"You're kidding me, right?" she asks, silently praying to God that Miley's joking.

"No, but Dems, they're getting divorced so it's no biggy," Miley tells her, Demi's body relieves just a tiny bit.

"I suppose that's a little better," Demi says, picking her wine glass back up and relaxing back in her chair as she takes another greedy sip.

"He says they're having issues and that he just doesn't love her. They got married when they were eighteen, jumping the gun because they were high school sweethearts, but now he's realized that he doesn't love her, and that their marriage was a mistake," Miley continues to explain, wanting to make sure that her best friend approves of this man before she goes full force into this newly kindled relationship.

"As long as you know what you're getting yourself into," Demi sighs, looking at her friend with deep concern.

"I do, I really like this guy Dems, he's amazing, and I'm not going to allow some broken marriage affect the way I feel about him," Miley slips off into her day dream state again and Demi rolls her eyes, snapping her fingers in front of Miley's face to bring her back to reality. "Hey," Miley squeals, looking at Demi with wide eyes, "I've got an idea, how about we have a cook out at my house tomorrow and everybody can meet him," Miley suggests, already excited about the idea.

"Of course we can, just make sure the get together is after three," Demi reminds her of the time she is scheduled to get off of work.

"Okay, then it's settled, we're all getting together tomorrow. I'm going to text Nick and make sure he can make it," Miley tells her, taking her phone off of the table and quickly typing in the text, sending it on its way to his phone. Almost immediately after she sends the text her phone starts to vibrate, she opens the message and smiles brightly when she sees that he's agreed to make the cook out and can't wait to meet everybody.

"I'm taking it he said yes considering the gigantic smile on your face?" Demi says, taking a wild guess. Miley sets her phone back on the table and looks up at Demi.

"Sure is, he says he can't wait," Miley says, picking up her glass to take a sip of her drink.

Ten minutes later the waitress delivers their food and the table goes silent, when you put two hungry people together you know that there isn't going to be a peep heard from either one of them once the food arrives. Miley's happily eating away at her food when she looks up, glancing up to see a couple coming through the door and being lead into a 'private' room, even though it has a glass wall and everyone can see them as they can see right back. She starts to go back to her food when she notices something familiar about the guy latched on to the woman's arm.

"Nick?" she whispers to herself, squinting her eyes a tiny bit to get a better look at the man. There's no mistaking it, not with his bushy hair, that's definitely him. She watches them intently, not being able to take her eyes off of the woman laughing wildly beside him. They take their seats and the lady lifts her hand, placing it on her cheek where Miley's view of the huge diamond ring is right there. It's his wife. Miley gasps lightly, bringing her hand up to her mouth as liquid begins to collect in her tear ducts.

"Miles? Are you okay?" Demi asks, concern laced through her voice. She reaches across the table for Miley's hand, trying to get her attention.

Miley can't tear her eyes away from them though, even if it's cutting her in two, she can't help but notice how beautiful the lady is. She has long black hair, and a petite frame, her smile radiating throughout the room as she laughs, with her short little black dress off that shows off her long legs. Miley bites down on her lip, Nick told her that he didn't like her looks, that she couldn't even turn his head, that she, Miley, was much prettier. This lady sitting not too far away from her was drop dead gorgeous and Miley was positive that anywhere she goes heads turn.

And she was definitely turning Nick's head, Miley glances toward his arm that's wrapped securely around her shoulders and then at his lips, his lips that are leaning in toward her ear as he whispers something great, as he pulls away, she swears she can see his lips move to those three words, the three words every girl wants to hear.

"I need to go to the restroom," Miley announces, taking a quick look at Demi before she jumps up from her chair and starts walking toward the bathroom. While she's walking, she keeps her eye on the two, noticing how into each other they are. They're oblivious to the outside world, like that private room that's bordered by glass isn't see through. She stops for a second when she sees his hand resting on her thigh, his thumb rubbing circles, but then she continues her walk.

Demi watches her walk toward the bathroom, observing her carefully, if there's anyone she knows better than herself it's Miley. When Miley's walk falters for just the tiniest while, she checks to see where her eyes are looking, glancing toward the private room she sees the man and woman all snuggled up to each other and her mouth falls open. She quickly pushes back her chair and speed walks to the bathroom. When she opens the bathroom door she gasps slightly at seeing Miley sitting down on the bathroom floor, her makeup smearing with the tears that are falling down her red cheeks.

"Was that him?" Demi asks, sitting down on the cold floor with Miley as she wraps her arms around her petite frame. Miley just shakes her head, shoving it deeply into Demi's shoulder.

**The next day at four.**

Miley sits in her living room, curled up in a ball with her favorite sweats on, her eyes bloodshot red from crying all night long. Demi had stayed with her all night and into the morning but then she had to leave for work and Joe had invited her over afterwards for dinner. Miley's tiny body jumps when she hears her doorbell blare through the house and she gets up from the couch, not able to wait to see Demi again so she can sob some more. But, when she opens the door she doesn't see Demi.

"Miles? What's wrong?" It's Nick, a concerned look on his face, he brings his hand up to her face, trying to wipe away the tears falling from Miley's eyes but Miley quickly swats his hand away.

"Why are you here?" she asks, looking down at the ground.

"I'm here for the cook out that you invited me to yesterday," Miley whimpers softly at the mention of yesterday and she slowly shakes her head. She doesn't want him to see her so fragile and broken, she wants to be strong and act like it didn't bother her one bit and in all actuality, it shouldn't be hurting her this much. She's only know this boy for two weeks. "Please tell me what's wrong," he says softly, reaching under her chin and pulling her face back up. She moves away from his touch.

"I don't want to ever see your face again," she says, the angriness tearing through her voice. He looks at her, a confused look on his face.

"Why?" he asks, tilting her head slightly to the side as he keeps his gaze on her.

"You know exactly why. You're not leaving your wife, you're in love with her and I'm just some little toy here for whatever reason I can't figure out! So, just keep your lies to yourself and please just go back home and leave me alone," Miley says, no sense of calm being able to come anywhere near her.

"No, Miley, I can explain," he tries, stepping toward her. She takes another step back, her hand gripping onto the door, ready to swing it shut.

"I heard you tell her you loved her, okay? I was at the restaurant you took her out to last night. I don't need to hear anything else from you. We're done," she whispers the end. She doesn't want to let him go, even after all this she would give the world to be able to go back a couple days, but she can't let him stick around. He has a wife. "Goodbye Nicholas," she slowly closes the door. And once it's shut her body slides down, sliding until her butt hits the floor with a small thump. Her head goes into her hands and her sobs are louder than ever before.

_She saw it all, from a table away._

**A/n: I don't really like it, but I worked really hard on it so it'd really upset me if I just deleted it. I based it all off of a song call 'From a Table Away' by Sunny Sweeny, it's country and I just really like it so I got this big bright idea to make a oneshot.**


End file.
